In Your Darkest Hour
by Erincoffeeaddict
Summary: April is raped by Shredder and becomes pregnant as a result. She will face many challenges as she goes on with her life, being forced to make decisions but at the same time, being comforted and loved by the people in her life.
1. Raped

April sobbed quietly as she crouched in the shadows of a dark alley. Her yellow jumpsuit was torn and dirty. Her face was pale and smudged. There was still blood under her fingernails from when she scratched her attacker. Two hours had pasted since Shredder had released her, but the aching and soreness still remained inside her body.

It all started just like any other day…

April was working at Channel 6 News - racing down the street to get her hands on a new story. She got a tip that a bunch of punks were about to rob a jewelry store so naturally, she wanted to grab the story before any other reporter got to it. The turtles had currently been busy elsewhere, leaving April alone to face whatever challenges the evening had in store for her.

However, it wasn't long before April discovered who was behind all the trouble. The evil Shredder managed to capture her quickly and dragged her back to his lair. Upon arrival, the young reporter was bound to a chair with very strong ropes. Her protests were cut off by a gag that was placed over her mouth.

Shredder chuckled at her attempts to escape – her constant squirming and her muffled shouts. He walked up close to her and touched her cheek.

"So beautiful," he sighed.

April's eyes widened as she looked into his face. There was defiant lust in his eyes. April had always been vaguely aware that Shredder had sort of a thing for her, but she always assumed it was just a crush. But she was about to learn just how real…and how _terrifying_ a crush could be…

Suddenly, Shredder began to untie her. Then he removed the gag, granting her the power of speech once again. But April wasn't about to relax. She knew this cad all too well.

"What do want this time, Shredder?"

"I'll tell you what I want…I want _you_. My saucy, red-haired, little vixen…"

April gulped and starting backing away. She cringed as she noticed Shredder's eyes moving up and down her buxom form. _What's taking_ _the turtles so long to find me?_ she wondered, impatiently.

Shredder followed her every move. He never let her get more than two feet away from him. He reached out to touch her face again but she smacked his hand away.

"Lay off, Tin-Grin!" she barked.

"Oh, stop being bashful. You know you want this."

"W-What are you talking about? What are you going to do to me?"

Shredder said nothing, but simply reached out and unzipped her jumpsuit.

"HEY! Stop it!" April shouted, stumbling backwards and landing on the floor. She frantically tried to recover her now exposed breast.

But Shredder moved in quickly, grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the floor. April stared up in horror at the villain looming over her. Then her blood really ran cold when she felt his erection against her body.

"You think you know me well, don't you?" Shredder hissed at her. "But tell me, Miss O'Neil…How would like to know me a little bit better?"

April replied by spitting in his face.

Calmly, Shredder wiped the splash of saliva from his eye. Then he glared at April, who merely continued to scowl at him.

"You're really asking for it, aren't you?"

April scoffed. "You think I'm scared of you?"

"Yes, I believe you are."

April wouldn't admit it, but she knew he was right. Her entire body was shaking so hard, there was no way he could not have known – seeing as he was directly on top of her.

"Oh, April…you look so pretty when you're afraid."

"Bastard," she hissed.

All of a sudden, Shredder grabbed her face between his hands and pressed a forceful kiss right into her lips.

April gasped in shock and protested via loud muffles and scratches to his face and neck.

The culprit ignored the pain of the minor injuries and continued to kiss her all over. His lips groped her neck, shoulders, and finally her breasts.

April fought back like a madwomen. She bit, slapped, and scratched at him.

Then, Shredder stood up and yanked off his pants. His dark-haired dick was standing up straight as an arrow.

April cried out in horror as he descended upon her. A bone-chilling scream filled the room as he penetrated her body. When the initial pain and shock finally died down just a bit, Shredder's body began to make steady movements. Back and forth he went, digging deep into her dry core.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally drew back and left her alone for awhile. April whimpered as she lay motionless, curled up on the floor. She couldn't move. She was too weak from the shock and pain of what had just happened. Horrible thoughts and visions ravaged through her fragile mind. Did Shredder plan to keep her forever as a sex slave?

Fortunately, that was not to be the case. After about half an hour, Shredder returned and scooped up April into his arms. She was too weak to protest, so she said nothing and allowed herself to be carried away.

Shredder brought her back into the city and dumped her into a muddy alley. Before walking away for the final time, the sick bastard turned back to the broken young woman and muttered, "So sorry, Miss O'Neil. I hope I didn't hurt you too badly."

With those last chilling words, Shredder disappeared into the gloom of the night.

That was over two hours ago.

The turtles were growing extremely worried. They were driving up and down streets in their van, searching everywhere for their missing friend.

"I hope she's alright," said Leonardo.

"Let's see...," Michelangelo began. "We already checked the library, the pet store, the hardware store…hey, did we check the pizza parlors yet?"

"Several times," Raphael snorted. "Ya know what? I think all that gooey cheese is starting to clog your brain cells."

"My brain cells are just the same as they always were!"

"Yeah, that's the problem," Raphael chuckled as he looked out the window and scanned the area for April.

"Hey, stop the van, Leo! I think I saw something," Donatello called out suddenly.

Leonardo pulled over to the side of the road and parked the van. The four turtles hopped out and began looking around.

"Over here!" said Donatello, motioning for his companions to follow him.

"It's April!" Michelangelo exclaimed, happily. At first, he was too excited to even notice the condition she was in.

April stared up at the four concerned turtles but said nothing. She just looked at them with blank, empty eyes. The three oldest turtles could tell instantly that something was wrong.

"April, what happened?"

At that, she covered her face and began to sob again.

"Let's get her in the van," said Leonardo, frightened.


	2. Pregnant

Over the next few weeks, the turtles took care of April at their home in the sewers. She stayed in bed and slept under the watchful eyes of Master Splinter. He sighed as he placed damp cloth over her forehead. Her cheeks were warm and flushed.

"I fear she has a slight fever," said Sprinter, turning back to his sons.

"We have to find out who did this to her," said Raphael, fuming.

"Yesterday I think I heard her mumble something in her sleep," Donatello said. "I think she said 'Shedder'."

"Shedder, you say? Well, if that's the case…just wait till I get my hands on him! I'll break his neck!"

"First things first, Raph," Leonardo spoke up. "Right now, we need focus on April. She's going to be okay, won't she?"

Master Splinter heaved a sigh. "We'll help her as much as we can. She's still the same person inside. And I believe she shall recover. But it will take time."

"She's been here for three weeks and she's hardly spoken a word," Raphael said, scratching his head. "Are we doing something wrong?"

"April will talk when she's ready," Splinter explained. "But at a time like this, she might wish to speak to another female."

"We could call Irma," Michelangelo suggested.

"Yeah, she must be worried sick about April," Leonardo said, concerned. "Nobody knows where she is except us."

"First, I think we should ask April if she _wants_ company before we send out the invitations," grumbled Raphael as he leaned closer to April's sleeping face.

"Don't wake her up, Raph."

"I won't! I'm trying to listen. Maybe she'll talk in her sleep again."

"Well, I'm afraid if we want a plausible answer out of her, we'll have to wait until she wakes up," Donatello explained.

"Yeah, you can't always take things seriously when they're coming from a sleeping person," Michelangelo quipped. "Crazy things are always popping out of my mouth when I'm asleep."

"No crazier than the things you say when you're awake," Raphael muttered.

Donatello put a finger to his lips. "Ssh! We should clear out of here now so April can get her rest. You heard what Master Splinter said…He says we just have to give her some time and then she'll be completely back to normal."

At this, Master Splinter sighed and looked at his sons. "Well, I'm things will never be _completely_ back to normal."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Sensei? I thought you said…"

"There's something else," Splinter said, as his gaze shifted to April's stomach. "There's something I found out today…Something I haven't told you yet."

"What is it, Sensei?" asked Leonardo.

Master Splinter stretched out his paw and laid it gently on April's stomach. "She is with child."

The turtles were silent for a moment.

"Wh-What?" Leonardo stuttered, his eyes widening as he stared at April.

"You mean…she's gonna have a baby?" asked Donatello, awestruck.

"COWABUNGA! That's great news!" exclaimed Michelangelo. "It'll be like having a new little turtle around!"

"Now settle down, my sons. April may decide to rid herself of the child," explained Splinter.

Michelangelo frowned. The youngest turtle was genuinely confused by this. "Get rid of it? Why the shell would she want to do that?"

Raphael rolled his eyes. "Try to see things from her point of view, Mikey. The baby's father is Shedder for crying out loud!"

"Oh. You're right…ewww."

"Exactly."

 **x X x**

The next day, April recovered from her fever and even felt well enough to get out of bed. She refused to believe that she was pregnant until it came time for her period…and it didn't come.

When April went to take a shower, she stripped off the nightgown that Splinter had given her and stared at her nude reflection in the bathroom mirror. She scanned her body up and down for any signs of injury. She didn't recall being beaten by Shredder but she checked anyway. After finding no obvious injuries, April looked down at her stomach and noticed it just barely starting to protrude. She shivered as she thought about having an abortion. She didn't want the baby but the thought of killing it seemed very cruel. After all, the child was innocent. So she considered giving the baby up for adoption. That sounded like a more humane idea.


	3. Back to Work

April decided it was time to go back to work at Channel 6 News. When the turtles dropped her off at the building, she thanked them for taking good care of her and then waved to them as they drove away. Taking a deep breath, April pushed open the doors and strolled into the building. Nothing had changed much but it seemed like forever since she had been there.

She found her microphone with the number 6 on it. She tapped it lightly and held it to her mouth, making sure she wasn't out of practice. Then she whirled around when she heard someone shout her name.

Irma ran up to her and gave her a hug. "April!" she squealed, giving her friend a tight squeeze.

"H-Hi, Irma," said April, tensing up. It made her a little uncomfortable being touched like this due to the ordeal with Shredder. But she smiled anyway and returned the embrace.

"My stars! Where on Earth have you been?" Irma inquired. "You haven't been around since forever."

"Oh, I was just…uh…"

"On vacation?"

"Uh, yeah. Something like that."

Irma looked up at April's face and narrowed her eyes. "Hmm…you look a little different."

April raised an eyebrow. "Like how?"

"I'm not sure exactly. It's something in your eyes…Maybe you're getting an infection."

"My eyes feel just fine, Irma."

"Maybe so, but I think you should ask Mr. Thompson for a day off."

"Irma! I've been away from my job too long already!" April exclaimed, rubbing at her temples as she paced back and forth. "I'm back now and I want to work."

Suddenly, Vernon walked over and shook his head in disbelief at the sight of April. "Well, as I live and breathe…April O'Neil! Back from oblivion," he taunted, studying her body up and down. "You were gone so long I thought you were dead. You seem to have changed. You're more nervous…and pregnant, I see."

April gasped and clutched at her stomach. "You can tell?! But I…I didn't think it was even noticeable yet." She looked down at her midsection and then back at Vernon, who just continued to smile in his smug way.

"Well, I wasn't sure. I figured it was either that or simply just too much cake for dessert. Looks like I guessed right, didn't I?"

April blushed and covered her stomach, glancing at a very surprised Irma.

"Are you really having a baby, April?" asked Irma, wide-eyed. "Because that's swell if you are! I hope it's a boy! By the way, when did you get married? And where's your wedding ring?"

"Oh, how naïve you are!" Vernon muttered, rolling his eyes. "Don't you see what April has gotten herself into?"

April began to stammer. "No, Vernon, wait. You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand," he assured her, coolly. "But your little brat won't…at least not for awhile. You see, it's not an easy thing for a kid to cope with. But don't worry, love. One day he'll grow up and he'll learn to respect you and all your…clients."

April let that sink in for a moment. "Wait a minute…" she began stepping closer to him until they were standing nose to nose. "Are you implying that I'm a…"

Vernon pursed his lips as he stared into her eyes. "You said it, I didn't."

April had to fight hard to keep from slapping him right across the face. But before things could get out of hand, Irma jumped in and stood between them. "Okay, okay, let's not have any bloodshed. Vernon, you better be nice to April or I'm going to tell Mr. Thompson! You don't want that, now do you?"

"Well…no," Vernon said, suddenly humbled.

"Good," Irma quipped, glancing at April who started to snicker.

Vernon grumbled to himself as walked away. "Female reporters…"

As soon as Vernon turned his back on her, April gave him the finger.

 **x X x**

Shredder was pacing back and forth in his room. His life hadn't been quite the same since he had raped April. Now he felt more attracted to the young woman than ever before. He felt closer to her.

He began collecting lots of newspapers. He found all the photos of April O'Neil and pasted them to his walls and mirrors. He slept in bed, surrounded by images of her pretty face. He even dreamed about her that first night.

In his dream, he was sitting on his bed, just relaxing by himself one evening. Then April came into his room and smiled warmly at him. She told him that she actually enjoyed being raped by him and had come back for more. Shredder was more than pleased to cooperate. The dream ended with the couple snuggling in bed together after a long, sweaty night of lovemaking.

Shredder smirked as he recalled this dream. But then again, it was only a dream. He knew deep down that April hated him and would never come to him willingly.

But it was dreams like those that kept Shredder in peace of mind. Without all those erotic fantasies of Miss O'Neil, his whole life would be nothing but committing crimes, being defeated by the turtles, and dealing with his two irritating henchmen - Rocksteady and Bebop.

He wanted to see her again but he had to be more careful than ever now. After what he did to April, he knew that the turtles would be carrying around a death certificate with his name on it. But he wasn't giving up. He needed to see that gorgeous reporter again and nothing was going to stand in his way.


	4. Dinnertime

One evening, the turtles invited April over for dinner. She took her place at the table and helped herself to a slice of pizza. Her belly was quite large since she was now eight months pregnant.

"What do you want, April? A boy or a girl?" Michelangelo asked, out of the blue.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not keeping it."

The orange-masked turtle frowned slightly. "Well, maybe you'll change your mind?"

April sighed, grabbing a napkin to wipe her mouth on. "I don't know, Michelangelo."

"Hey! Maybe if it's a boy you could name it after Master Splinter!"

April rubbed her swollen belly as she continued stuffing her face with greasy, delicious pizza. "We'll see…" she replied through her full mouth. "Hey, do you guys have any anchovies for this pizza? I've had such a craving for those fishies lately.

Leonardo chuckled as he got up and went to the kitchen, in search of the anchovies. He was relieved that April's mood had improved over the last few months. She was still moody and depressed sometimes, but at mealtime she seemed to be healthy as a horse.

"Hey April, I was thinking…the boys and I are going to the movies tomorrow. They're showing three horror monster movies from the classic era. Do you want to come with us?"

"I can't," she answered. "I have to work. Tomorrow we're having a guest at Channel 6 News. His name is Elton Aalberg."

"Who's he?" asked Raphael.

"He's a Swedish author and theater actor. He's written several books about injustice and the loss of innocence."

"Oh, doesn't he sound cheery," Raphael muttered, sarcastically.

April shrugged. "Anyway, I'm interviewing him tomorrow."

"Make sure you keep your turtle-comm with you at all times," said Leonardo, as he returned with a jar of anchovies. Since the incident with Shredder, Leo had been more concerned than ever about April having her turtle-comm. "You have to be able to reach us at all times. If you need help, just give us a buzz and we'll be there faster than you can say 'Michelangelo has a pizza hangover'."

"I know," April said with a sigh. "Listen guys, don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"But if you should happen to run into Shredder…"

"Shredder hasn't been around for months," she pointed out, though the thought of meeting Shredder again scared the daylights out of her.

"I don't think you should be working this close to your due date," Donatello told her, concerned.

"Yeah," Raphael agreed. "And sooner or later, ol' Daddykins is going to come around looking for the kid!"

April squeezed her eyes and shuddered at the thought.

"Stop scaring her, you guys," scolded Leonardo.

"We're just thinking about her well-being!"

"The baby's not due for another month," April muttered, still closing her eyes.


	5. Mood Swings

April arrived at work early to get ready for her interview. She put on some make-up in an attempt to improve her physical appearance. Irma was by her side the entire morning, just in case her labor pains were to start. Vernon soon arrived and immediately began to hassle the mother-to-be. So April told him to shut up, as she poured a cup of coffee for herself and Irma. Then the two ladies walked over to a mirror.

"You look beautiful, April!" Irma gushed.

 _Big as a house_ , April thought sourly. She wasn't too pleased with her swollen belly. It made her feel like an old cow.

Suddenly, a stranger walked into the room and looked around. He was young and muscular, with wavy blond hair and a broad face. He spotted April and smiled. "You're Ms. O'Neil, aren't you?"

"That's right," she replied.

"I am Elton Aalberg."

"Oh, of course," April reached out to shake his hand. "We've been expecting you."

The man beamed, gently shaking her soft hand. "When will we begin the interview?"

"Shortly. I'll tell Mr. Thompson you're here," she said.

"Thank you," replied Mr. Aalberg, who then turned around to walk away, brushing past Vernon as he did do.

Vernon gazed after him, biting his lip in an awkward way.

"Hey, you got a problem?" April asked him.

"Mr. Aalberg is very cute," Vernon said.

April gave him a funny look.

 **xXx**

When it was time for the cameras to roll, April and her Swedish guest took their seats. April crossed her legs, clutching her microphone in one hand. There was a small table between them, on which they each had a cup of coffee. When the cameraman gave her the signal, she cleared her throat, introducing herself and her guest.

"So now, let's begin…Mr. Aalberg, I understand you've written several books."

Mr. Aalberg smiled warmly. "That is correct, Ms. O'Neil. I have written six books so far, and I am working on another."

"I see," April replied, putting a hand on her huge belly. "And what is the title of this book?"

"I call it 'Evil in its Truest Form'."

April nodded. "Okay then…now tell me, what exactly will this book be about?"

"Well, it is actually something I haven't done before. This book is going to be a biography."

"How interesting," April remarked, taking a sip of coffee. "A biography about whom?"

"Shredder," said Mr. Aalberg.

April nearly choked on her coffee, causing her to pull the cup away from her mouth quickly and slam it onto the table. In the process of this, the coffee splashed up from the cup and splattered across her dress.

"Oh, crap!" she seethed.

Mr. Aalberg jumped out of his chair and rushed over to her. "Ms. O'Neil, are you alright? Did you burn yourself?"

"No!" she barked. "Now sit your ass back down so we can finish this interview!"

Several people off-camera gasped at her outburst. Mr. Thompson ordered Vernon to stop filming, but the cameraman thought the situation was too funny to resist. Vernon was tempted to do as his boss wanted, but he knew this footage would humiliate April, so he kept on filming anyway.

"Ms. O'Neil, you are sure you're okay?" asked the concerned Mr. Aalberg. "You just spilled that hot coffee all over yourself."

"Of course I'm not okay!" April screeched. "I just spilled my coffee and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! Why the fuck do you want to write a book about SHREDDER?! He's nothing but a twisted, vile, shitty, evil RAPIST! Just look at what he did to me!" She pointed at her massive stomach.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't know," Mr. Aalberg replied, quietly.

April tried to calm her nerves, but only to throw her microphone at Vernon's camera; cracking the lens. Then she ran off to a private room, crouching in a corner to cry her eyes out.


End file.
